


i have always been here before

by danthezijn



Series: one hale of a pair [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Introspection, Master of Death Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles POV of 'every death you take', and everything that happened to him before that, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: He doesn’t really remember his “birth”, if you can even call it that. As soon as something living existed, he did as well.The Master of Death.





	i have always been here before

**Author's Note:**

> the response to the first part of this series was way better than expected, and when i got this prompt i couldn't help myself. here's my thoughts about stiles as the master of death, and how he came to be 'stiles', as well as his thoughts on peter.
> 
> title is 'i have always been here before' by roki erickson
> 
> based on the word 'immortality'
> 
> all mistakes are my own!

He doesn’t really remember his “birth”, if you can even call it that. As soon as something _living_ existed, he did as well.

 

The Master of Death.

 

It sounded way more ominous than it was, really. He didn't even really have to do anything, just make sure everything went how it was supposed to and that everything after went as smoothly as possible. Making sure everyone's Fate was carried out properly.

 

A lot of people mistook him for the most powerful being in existence. After all, what could ever beat Death?

 

What they didn’t know was that it wasn't about power, not really. Everything had a Master, or God, or _someone_ to make sure it existed as well as that it existed how it was supposed to. Which also meant that everyone had a mentor, someone who guided them and made sure they did what needed to be done.

 

For Death, that person was Fate.

 

Half of the tragedies wouldn't have happened if it were up to him, but sometimes they needed to. It was dangerous to change fate. For all the tragedies he could have prevented, three more could have taken its place if he had. It was a balancing act.

 

Of course, many Others would say he was still too soft. He did what he had to, but he still walked along the mortals like he was one of them. Going through a whole lifespan, making friends and family. Sometimes a romantic partner, sometimes not. Rarely as a female - although those times did exist - most time as a male. Sometimes as something in between or outside of that. He preferred male, but that didn't mean that would always be the best choice. Or how he felt. After a couple of millennia, it doesn't matter as much.

 

He also didn't feel himself above mortals. Sure, most Others had unimaginable powers and strengths, but it's not like they were without consequence or responsibility. When he said that everyone had a mentor to keep them in check, he meant _everyone._ All Others. They had to be kept in check and work together to keep the balance. That meant they couldn't possibly be above mortals, just that they had a lot more burdens on their shoulders.

 

Also, it's not like he spends all of his time amongst humans. It would get suspicious, even if he takes a new form, and the supernatural side of the world is way too keen on finding new powerful magic to exploit.

 

Well, of the universes that _have_ a supernatural side to the world, that is.

 

He retreats to his own pocket of reality from time to time, giving the souvenirs from the life he just lived a new home and taking some time to savor the new memories he made. Taking care of his realm before he goes to live another life. Deciding on which universe he wants to be a part of next, to check up on or just to check it out. There’s times where he doesn't have a choice, or much of one, because sometimes a certain universe needs him there. Needs the Master of Death to help it or help a specific person when nothing else can, because fate has decided so for some reason.

 

He stopped questioning it, just settles in that one and starts planning his new life.

 

It's how he becomes _Stiles,_ or actually Mieczyslaw, child of Claudia and John Stilinski. Their baby would have died in childbirth, so it's the perfect 'vessel’ to use. He doesn't like forcefully taking over someone's life and avoids it if he can.

 

They don't really notice something weird about their child, not at first. He gets labeled with a lot of mortal things, ADHD and a high IQ amongst others. By the time Claudia gets really sick and close to death she can _see_ Him, notices his energy and features that are normally hidden for mortal eyes. It's a sign she's close to death, laying in that hospital bed while she holds his hands, and he wants to apologize because there's nothing he can do. He _wants_ to, because she is one of his many mothers and he does every time, but he knows he can't. She's very understanding, especially after he tells her of the fate of her real child. He's alone in the room with her when she passes, and her last words are “At least I will get to be with my baby”. Tears don't fall down his cheeks, but that doesn't mean they're not there. Sitting on that plastic chair in the body of a nine-year-old, holding her cold hand, the only comfort is her soul enveloping him in a warm embrace before he feels it pass.

 

Taking a moment to close his eyes and smile, he can't help but be grateful, like he is every time.

 

When he opens them, he takes a deep breath and starts wailing, screaming for a doctor or a nurse to _fix it_. He knows they can't, but he does have an image to uphold.

 

He tells John, after that. Not about him being there when Claudia died, he knew that already, but about the whole Master of Death part.  The man screams at him, understandably, seeing that he _technically_ could have saved his wife and took the life of his child. Well, the last few seconds of it.

 

It's the reason the man throws himself into his work after that. He knows Stiles can take care of himself now, doesn't want to see the monster that's at least partially guilty for the death of his wife. He understands, takes care of the household while also maintaining his perfect grades. Scott and Melissa notice something is wrong between them, of course, although they never outright say so. He knows they accuse John of a lot of things, child neglect being number one, but he always defends the man. John is still his father.

 

A few years later, once Scott is freshly bitten and he sits both him and Melissa down to tell them as well, they apologize to John anyway.

 

Things with his dad become better about a year later, on the anniversary of Claudia's death. Stiles is already at the grave once John arrives, and the man seems surprised by the grief and tears on his face. His father hugs him for the first time in a year when he wetly sobs, “She was still my mother.”

 

They find a rhythm, after that. John stops working as much, Stiles stops being quiet and out of the way, and together they work on a healthy diet and lifestyle to keep John around as long as possible. It's the best relationship he's had with any of his fathers and when he tells John as much they cry together for the first time since the graveyard.

 

Life isn't perfect after that. John seems to sometimes randomly realize who Stiles is and what he is capable of, never quite comfortable with all the power living in his own house. At first Stiles thought it was about the implications of his job, all the terrible things he allowed for the sake of Fate, but he later learns that it's for his own safety. That John was scared he would one day bite off more than he can chew, which is ironic coming from a mortal. He appreciates the thought anyway.

 

Once Scott is bitten, he feels it time to involve him and Melissa as well. He knows Scott doesn’t necessarily want his mom to know about his furry problem, but Stiles knows better and talks him into it. He sits them both down on their couch, John a steady presence behind him as he calmly explains Scott’s situation first, before moving on to himself.

 

They don’t believe him at first, understandably. There’s not a lot he can do prove it, so he shows them a glimpse of his real form, which seems to at least convince them he’s not human. That’s good enough for him.

 

What they don’t do is freak out. There’s the initial ‘wait, how much power do you have? What do you mean multiple universes?’, but there’s no ‘you’re a monster’, for which he’s very grateful. He likes having Scott as his friend and knows his dad enjoys Melissa’s company - if he’s honest he does as well - so he’s glad it just makes them a closer part of the family.

 

Scott understands the importance of listening to Stiles, which means they avoid a lot of shit hitting the fan. He still has to hold Derek up in a pool for two hours, but he knows it’s because Scott is doing his best and knows Stiles is able to handle it. There’s still the whole Gerard kidnapping incident, but it’s not Stiles who walks out bruised and beaten - although to be fair, Gerard doesn’t walk out at all. That guy was long overdue anyway.

 

He manages to convince Scott to join Derek’s pack, which makes it all the more stable. It’s enough to make Erica and Boyd _stay_ , and it’s enough to convince Jackson’s parents to stay so he can join as well. Lydia joins too, then. After a lot of arguing, he finally convinces them to include Danny as well, and their little ragtag pack turns into a family.

 

Even though he knows it’s hard for both Hales, he does his best to include Peter. The man has information they might need, has a sarcastic streak so wide Stiles can’t help but notice and love, and he cheated death on top of all of that. It’s fascinating to him, that someone was meant to _cheat him_ like that. As soon as he lit the man up, he knew it wouldn’t last. It was thrilling.

 

He could also understand why Peter did what he did. He’s immortal, has been around since basically forever, has seen how certain things can influence someone’s mental state. For a mortal to get trapped in their own head for six years, with all his pack bonds gone and the smell of their burning flesh in his nose, the mental damage can’t be anything less than taxing. He makes sure Derek understands this as well, and the next time he sees them they seem less tense, Derek also awkwardly trying to include his uncle instead of silently ignoring him.

 

Once Derek offers up his alphahood for Cora and Scott becomes the true alpha, it seems logical for Stiles to take up the spot of the left hand. They don’t even talk about it, Scott just silently asking him if he’s sure and Stiles reassuring him that it is. It’s not like he would need to be worried about.

 

The pack finding out is something that will forever give him glee. He knows they see him as a weak human, underestimate his power and it _exhilarates_ him. Everyone is always careful around him, aware of his power. It feels good to not worry about that, to be seen as human. Their faces of pure shock are a bonus as well.

 

The only one who doesn’t seem surprised, of course, is Peter. He knows the man is interested in him, if only on an intellectual level. Knows the man knows he’s something _more,_ something not-quite-human.

 

It’s why he doesn’t hesitate to tell him, once Scott gives him the go ahead. He stands there in the clearing, where he just burned the witch, watching as Peter’s eyes glow a hungry, electric blue while he keeps holding onto the head, and he can’t help but grin, if a little maniacally.

 

He’s been around since the beginning, has experienced and seen everything, but nothing in his immortal life could’ve prepared him for Peter Hale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kasdflhskd let me know what you think. i had so many notes and parts written for this which got deleted, so it's shorter than i would like and it lacks some stuff, but it has the important bits. let me know if you want more in this verse!
> 
> if ya wanna request or prompt something, feel free to do so in the comments or at purpledadan.tumblr.com :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
